villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Galvatron (BWII)
Galvatron is the Emperor of Destruction of the Predacons and the primary antagonist of Beast Wars II. He seeks to harness the Angolmois energy of the planet Gaia and use it to conquer the universe. His body was later used in Beast Wars Neo by the Blendtrons as a host for Unicron. The Blendtron Leader. He was voiced by Tetsuo Komura, Who also dubbed Emperor Gruumm from Power Rangers S.P.D. History ''Beast Wars II'' Galvatron and his followers set course for Gaea in their ship, the Galvaburg II. To prevent the Maximal Commander, Convoy, from interfering with his plans, Galvatron lured him into the depths of space so he could destroy him. This allowed him to easily defeat Convoy's forces when they followed him to Gaea. However, the Predacons' victory was interrupted when Convoy returned as Lio Convoy and rescued his troops from the Predacons' clutches. Galvatron later gained a Dragon alt-mode from an ancient Gaean computer, though the surge of data rendered him unconscious for a period of time. During this time, Galvatron's younger brother, Megastorm, took charge of the Predacons. However, Megastorm grew to like being in charge and, after Galvatron awoke, Megastorm would go on to make several failed attempts to overthrow him as Predacon Emperor of Destruction. However, Galvatron ignored these attempts out of brotherly love. When the Seacons arrived on Gaea, Galvatron enlisted their help defeating the Maximals. Eventually, Galvatron realized he couldn't ignore his younger brother's treachery any longer and fought and soundly defeated him in battle, fully asserting his authority over him. Galvatron later caused the artificial planet Nemesis to begin heading towards Gaea so he could use it suck the Angolmois out of Gaea. When the planet passed Mars, it activated an emissary robot which headed to Gaea. The robot attempted to alter the moon's orbit so it would crash into earth. Galvatron briefly assisted the Maximals in stopping the robot. Soon after, Lio Convoy went to talk with Galvatron and the two discussed the true meaning of peace in the Universe and what they would be willing to do to achieve it. Lio Convoy offered to work with Galvatron to achieve a lasting peace, but Galvatron instead opted to fire at Lio Convoy and insult his perceived weakness. As Nemesis encroached on Gaea, Galvatron became largely unconcerned with the Maximals, as they would soon be destroyed. However, Hellscream soon discovered a missile catapult, causing Galvatron to realize that the Maximals could actually be a threat to his plans. The Maximals boarded then ship and set off for Nemesis. Galvatron confronted Lio Convoy and Scuba when they went to destabalize Nemesis' core. He summoned Nemesis to drain all the Angolmois from Gaea, causing energy to flow through Nemesis' tunnels. Upon returning to the surface, Galvatron announced to both the Maximals and the Predacons that Lio Convoy was dead. However, a glowing green lion emerged from the tunnels and confronted Galvatron. Galvatron used this as an opportunity for Gigastorm (Megastorm upgraded with Angolmois energy) to prove himself. Gigastorm tried his best to defeat it, but the mysterious entity absorbed all of his attacks and Gigastorm tearfully pleaded with his brother to forgive him for his failure. Galvatron told Gigastorm he fought commendably and turned to the Green Lion, which revealed itself as the combined form of Lio Convoy and his son, Lio Junior. While this was happening, Scuba reached Nemesis' core and set in motion for the artificial planet to self-destruct. However, Galvatron absorbed Nemesis' Angolmois, causing him to become a gigantic dragon. However, Lio Convoy and Junior summoned an energy shield and dispersed the Angolmois throughout space, restoring Galvatron to his original size. Despite this, Galvatron was not yet defeated, and he told the combined Maximal that he still had Angolmois preserved in his Galva-Matrix. Galvatron then fought Green Lio Convoy in a final duel, which ended when Green Lio Convoy struck and shattered the Galva-Matrix. Galvatron complimented Lio Convoy on the blow before dying. ''Beast Wars Neo'' Galvatron's corpse was later used by the Blendtrons as a host for the revived Unicron. And Encounter Magmatron And Battle Him Lately He Was Expecting Big Convoy And His Maximals Then He Scores Towards Cybertron As He Destroys Maximal Armada As He Lands On Cybertron Then He Collides The Maximals At The Crash Site Of Gung Ho As He Absorbed Angolmois energy From Blendtrons He Blasts Big Convoy Front Of Entrance Of Cybertron's Core To Vector Sigma To His New Body Of Cybertron Then He Exited Vector Sigma To Challenge Magmatron One Last Time As The Final Battle Is On With Unicron/Galvatron And Big Convoy And His Maximals As The Return Of Lio Convoy To Stall Him As For Big Convoy Upgrade His Big Cannon Into Matrix Buster By Blasting The Chaos Bringer Unicron With Unicron's spirit evicted from Vector Sigma, Cybertron returned to normal. The Maximals and Predacons then put aside their differences to help rebuild the planet Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Transformers Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Strategic Category:Archenemy Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Nemesis